fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword
Sword is an Ultra-Superior Element. It requires 1750 diamonds and 5 skill points (the things that you get when you level up). Player View While Sword lacks in speed, it makes up for in damage and defense. Sword uses the common patterns of players to its advantage, practically scanning the players to find their weaknesses. Spells Valor Slash User summons a giant sword from the world of weapons and spins the sword around the user, dealing high damage to anyone in the way. The Sword symbol quickly flashes in front of the player and a huge sword comes into the players hand. After a few moments, the player aggresively spins it around themselves, dealing 435 damage to anyone in the damage zone. *costs 700 mana, cooldown 15* Sword Dash User quickly summons a sword and dashes in front of them, dealing medium damage and launching the user a signifigant distance. The Sword symbol appears below the player. The player goes into a star shape and then a sword appears in their hands, before quickly dashing foward and dealing 140 damage to players inside the damage zone and launching the user. *costs 350 mana and 800 shards, cooldown 5 Fall of the King User summons a sword and rises into the air, carrying opponents with them and dealing low damage, and then plummets back down, dealing high damage and knockback to trapped opponents. The Sword symbol appears in front of the player and they rise into the air. Holding the button makes you go higher. Players in the damage zone are also carried upward, dealing about 20 damage. Then, the user quickly plummets back down onto the ground, dealing 300 damage to the trapped players and dealing knockback. *costs 580 mana and 1000 shards, cooldown 15 Death or Glory User sends a sword right above them, and letting the sword fall on them, killing the user. Nearby opponents take extremely high damage and a stun. The Sword symbol appears below the player and a sword appears above them. The sword then falls on the player, ultimately killing them. Other players in the area take 600 damage, and a long stun. *costs 10 mana and 1500 shards, cooldown 1 A Strike from the Heavens User summons the sword of the gods and strikes the nearest opponent, launches them into the air, and then proceeds to slash them in the sky, before bringing them down and dealing very high damage and knockback, and issues a stun. '' The Sword symbol appears in the sky and the player gains a giant sword, then dashes towards the nearest player, and launces them into the air. They then go into the air themselves and do a total of 13 slashes, each one doing 35 damage. They then stop for a moment, and then plummet them down towards the ground, resulting in a massive explosion dealing 700 damage and knocks them back very far. They also have a stun which makes them unable to move for a while. '*costs 1000 mana and 5000 shards, cooldown 180''' Category:Skill Elements